


New Facts

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Unusual Household [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death Saints and the Supernatural, Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, SFPAC, SFPAC DSatS, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.</p><p>Tumblr about my stories: <a href="http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/"> JaimiStoryTeller</a></p><p>Originally a tumblr only story, I decided to move it and the rest of the series to here as well.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New Facts

**Author's Note:**

> I love any sort of reviews, comments, and communication.
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Originally a tumblr only story, I decided to move it and the rest of the series to here as well.

John’s POV  
After their wedding and sex filled honeymoon at the flat, they had picked Kyle up from Mycroft’s house and brought him home so they could settle into a new routine. Any time they had a case that had them out of the house for long hours, they would leave their pup with Mrs. Hudson or Molly.

Nearly six months after the wedding, he had just picked his pup up from Molly’s flat and they were in the cab on their way home when he learns something new about their long time friend.

Sleepily, the little boy asks, “When can I visit with the angel again? She’s lots of fun to be around,” as he cuddles against his side, nuzzling his nose against his shoulder.

“Angel?” he repeats curiously. Molly’s human, he thinks, so who is Kyle thinking about.

“Molly,” the pup mumbles as he falls asleep.

The rest of the ride is silent, and when they get to the flat, he pays the cab driver before carefully picking his son up and carrying him up the steps.

Luckily, Mrs. Hudson hears the cab and gets the door for them, cooing softly over the sleepy little boy.

He bids her goodnight before carefully carrying the pup up the stairs and to his bedroom, where he carefully tucks him into bed. Kissing the small boys forehead, he bids him goodnight before leaving the room.

A thoughtful look crosses his face as he heads downstairs, is Molly an angel?

At the door he pauses spotting his mate standing near the window with his violin quietly playing soft melodies. He admire s his love’s profile and shapely arse as he turns slightly. Probably showing off knowing him.

“Sherlock, love, do you know what species Molly is?” he inquires before heading into the kitchen to make tea.

“Human I think,” his mate replies, he pauses playing his violin as he considers it, “Though there are times she smells off.”

Returning to the living room with two steaming cups of tea, he remarks, “Kyle says that she is an angel.”

“An angel working in a morgue?” his love questions with a thoughtful look on his face and accepting the tea.

He nods, a bit confused by it too. If vampires, werewolves, and nymphs are all real, then there is no reason an angel cannot be real as well. The day he learned that the Woman and Anthea were both nymphs was a bit shocking, particular when the two dark haired women had glared at each other, an energy seeming to surround them, and every human in the area had been drawn to them. It was one of those times he was really happy he was not a human any more. That he was a werewolf.

“We can stop and ask her about it tomorrow after we drop him off in school. For tonight , let’s go to bed John.” His mate suggests as he downs his tea.

Since it is not a blood day he knows exactly why his mate wants to go to bed and a grin curves his lips, “Let me use the bathroom and I will be right with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
